warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 Applekit(Ki) ~ CBA it's gonna take forever to finish everything on the needed list Yeah, no kidding. This almost looks exactly like the one I did (I know you did change it though). I'm trying to determine if this is actually a realistic color... if you don't think it is change it. Reuploaded Yeah I color-picked the base from yours^^ I just now changed the tint slightly, though. Okay, so, every pic of a cream cat on Google and on WW depicts them as tabbies (I guess because it's technically a pale yellow which is pale ginger which has to be tabby?) so add some stripes, I guess. Reuploaded Now that ''gives authentisity (is that how you spell it?) CBA? 23:08, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Tigerstripe(W) ~ CBA ugh ugh ugh Could you blur and/or lighten the shading and move the earpink away from the edges and expand it down a pixel or two? thicken the stripes to match the other images. 00:39, November 20, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' poke CBA? 23:08, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Society Blanks ~ For Approval Again, these aren't mine but we do have full permission from the artist to use them. I suck at tweaking things so hope this goes well-ish :P They look kinda angry, (they look scary!) maybe tweak the line above the eye? Also, right at the end of the muzzle (or front?) it looks a little flat, add some curve to it? 23:08, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Shrink them, too, they're too big I'm sorry I'm not seeing any changes. 02:14, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm on that same boat, Stealth. Also, guess what? Food got stuck on the element of our dishwasher and now the house smells like smoke! Yay... Like seriously we noticed a burning smell so told my brother to open the dishwasher and check to see if maybe a dish fell and he said "Huh. That's a big puff of smoke." yeah. Somehow the smoke alarms didn't go off... Reuploaded Right so, the first time, I did remove about 50% of the eye line, but since that didn't seem to work, I removed all of it. I rounded the muzzle and the back of the head slightly on both, too. Yeah that's what happens w/ resizing, I always had Stealth do it for me. :For resizing; someone else might have to do that. The artist who designed these blanks didn't do them in dense enough of pixels.... so when I shrunk them, they were completely a shot blurry outline of a cat. :Worst case, I promise I'll do it at the very end, once all other tweaks are complete. I did attempt to, but after a half hour of trying to fix it I decided to just do it at the end. besides, they aren't too terribly large imo I can shrink them for you. It'll take me some time, but I can shrink them. I'll also fix anything other problems I find, if you like. (I kinda have to fix some anyway, the shrinking process takes away some pixels ><) 06:06, November 24, 2016 (UTC)